scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Izzy-Scarf-Hero/SSSTARRG E FaNfiCC ??
warning nosebleed worthy content ahead read with caution~ ;) OmegaStar lied on his stomach in his bed, doodling OCs in various outfits. As he started to draw Frazzle in a maid suit, he thought about Sarge. OmegaStar loved Sarge so much. Yes, Sarge knew about Omega's liking for him, but what Sarge didn't know was that it was much more than just a little schoolboy crush. OmegaStar needed Sarge to know this. He knew it could damage the friendship due to the age difference, but OmegaStar was ready to take whatever Sarge had to say. Sarge lived in the house next door to Omega. It was down pouring outside. OmegaStar was about to grab his raincoat from the closet as his mother walked in. "Where are you going, honey? It's raining cats and dogs out there!" she exclaimed. Omega had to come up with something, and fast. She couldn't know what he was doing. "N-Nowhere," he lied. "I just need some fresh air..." "Mm, alright, but be back before 8 o'clock." his mother told him. It was 7. That wasn't nearly enough time. Already having his coat on, OmegaStar walked out the house. This was a mistake. He knew it, but he couldn't turn back now. OmegaStar ran through the rain onto Sarge's post, nearly falling on the slippery steps. Omega cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and boldly knocked on the door. "Come in! It's open!" Sarge yelled from the kitchen. "He's making flan... Probably for Iggy..." OmegaStar thought. He could already smell the sweet scent of the syrup. He wiped his muddy shoes off on the mat and nervously walked into the kitchen. He saw Sarge standing there, his back to him. He was wearing his "kiss the artist!" apron, Omega's favorite. OmegaStar sat down at the table and worriedly twiddled his thumbs. "Uh, hey, Sarge!" he said. Sarge jumped and twirled around to greet Omega. "Ah, nice to see you on such a gloomy day!" he said happily. "Oh, you're all wet! Here, let me help you..." Sarge slipped Omega's damp jacket off. OmegaStar was blushing already. "There's, um, something I've gotta tell you..." "Oh! Hold on a moment. The flan's ready!" Sarge carefully puts the flan on a plate, but clumsily slips as he turns back around. Some of the flan's sticky caramel got on OmegaStar's shirt. "Oh my..." Sarge said, blushing as well. "Here, I'll help you some more..." Sarge slipped Omega's shirt off. OmegaStar was blushing intensely now. He didn't expect to be shirtless in someone else's house, especially SARGE'S house! And at a time like this! "There was something you had to tell me?" Sarge said, winking. Omega palms started to sweat. Sarge could tell how embarrassed he was, but he knew what OmegaStar had to say... Because he felt the same way. Sarge leaned in and gave Omega a long, passionate kiss. His beard tickled OmegaStar's lips. Omega felt so awkward, but he... He liked it. When Sarge let go of the kiss, he looked at OmegaStar and said "... I love you too." Omega was overjoyed, but he remembered the age difference. What would his mother think? How would his peers react? It was all so complicated, but it was happening so quickly. OmegaStar stroked Sarge's beard intently. "It's so soft..." Sarge kissed Omega again, laying him on the table a bit. OmegaStar rested his hands on Sarge's waist. Sarge slipped his tongue into Omega's mouth a little. Omega, knowing where Sarge was going, let him in. They French kissed. Tongue and all. OmegaStar remembers what time he had to be home, so he looked at the stove clock. 7:55! Omega quickly pushes Sarge off him, pulled his shirt and jacket on, and runs out the door. Sarge had no clue what happened, or why Omega ran off like that. Sarge just stood there, blushing in the middle of his kitchen. They both knew it wasn't over. i am sorry for any internal nasal injuries this may have caused i warned ya Category:Blog posts